happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
And the Kitchen Sink (LMF version)
Dandelion pulls Bowtie in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. When Dandelion takes a break and begins lighting her pipe, Bowtie rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Dandelion slowly begins moving through the cactus patch to find Bowtie, shouting in pain as the needles scratch and prick her body. At this time, Nic and Fang walk by and steal Bowtie's unattended wagon. When Dandelion finally makes it through the cactus patch, she finds that Bowtie has landed safely in the mud a few feet away from the cacti. To add insult to injury, Dandelion also discovers that there is a sidewalk she could have taken that leads around the cactus patch. Bowtie is filthy from having landed in the mud, so Dandelion decides to give her a bath. Back at home, Dandelion puts Bowtie in the sink and turns the water on. She leaves the room to answer the phone, and while he talks he smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds her of a hotdog. Realizing what it is, Dandelion runs back to find Bowtie crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Bowtie's fur has been burned away, so Dandelion cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, steaks, and a frozen chicken. He gives Bowtie a rubber duck, replaces Bowtie in the cool water, and all is well. Suddenly the light begins flickering, prompting Dandelion to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, this activates the garbage disposal, which begins pulling Bowtie, the chicken, the steak and the ice cubes down into the water. Dandelion turns the disposal off and tries taking Bowtie out of the sink, but she appears to be stuck. Dandelion goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. She removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on her face. Dandelion sees a bone sticking out of the drain and tries removing with his wrench. This only makes Bowtie scream in pain, leading Dandelion to realize that the bone belongs to Bowtie. Thinking, Dandelion suddenly gets an idea. Bowtie now has a rope tied around her body with the other end being attached to the back of Dandelion's car. Dandelion steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Bowtie. Dandelion applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Bowtie, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Sonic nervously crosses the road, he narrowly avoids being hit by Dandelion's car. Unfortunately, he ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Dandelion hits Flamey and Spongebob with his car while hitting Wavey with the chunk of wall his car is dragging, with Spongebob's dismembered arm hitting the ground.. She then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Bowtie and the sink still flying after Dandelion's car. Dandelion swerves her car to avoid hitting Nic and Fang, who use Bowtie's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Bowtie to Dandelion's car. Dandelion comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of Dandelion's car. The sink is finally removed from Bowtie's body, and she swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Dandelion begins pulling the rope to pull up Bowtie, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Bowtie falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. To make matters worse, Dandelion's car finally falls off the edge of the cliff and lands on Bowtie. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as they find themselves headed for a waterfall. Dandelion wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. She looks over and sees Bowtie's head lying on the sand nearby. She begins crying and mourning her daughter's supposed death, but when she pulls Bowtie up, Bowtie coughs revealing that she was just buried up to her head in sand. Later, Dandelion puts a bandaged and happy Bowtie into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again she leaves Bowtie to go answer the phone, but when she comes back she sees the bathtub overflowing and Bowtie's bowtie floating on the water. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images